1. Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to a tactile feedback apparatus structure.
2. Related Art
In the electronic techniques nowadays, it has become a trend to improve interaction between an electronic apparatus and a user through a touch technique. When using a touch panel, the user can transmit control instructions to the electronic apparatus through the touch panel. Thus, comparing with a keyboard in the related art, control operations can be easier and more directly performed on the electronic apparatus. However, such control manner though a touch screen lacks a real tactile feedback in return. The tactile feedback as defined in behavior is mainly a perceivable action generated when the screen is touched by a finger rather than a visible change.
In the technical field of the related art, tactile feedback reaction mostly applied to the touch screen is based on vibrating stimulation, but cannot be applied to the touch screen of a flexible electronic apparatus. Accordingly, with stimulation to the user's finger through a generated electric filed, the tactile feedback can be generated when the tactile feedback apparatus with the electric filed is touched by the user's finger, so that application value of the touch panel can be improved.